


Spring Break

by acrxphxbia



Series: The Mariachi AU No One Asked For [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Beaches, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Latino Jesse McCree, M/M, Singing, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrxphxbia/pseuds/acrxphxbia
Summary: The gang is spending their spring break on South Padre Island along with thousands of other college students. Hanzo is there to make sure his brother doesn't die from alcohol poisoning when he realizes that his cowboy has suddenly disappeared. Genji points to a growing crowd and suddenly Hanzo is subject to a public serenade/concert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame everyone on shipwatch for enabling me further.

Hanzo loves his brother. He honestly, truly does. He has fond memories of holding Genji when he was just a baby, promising himself that he would be the best big brother to this child. Despite every one of Genji’s acts of rebellion, Hanzo was always there to defend him when their father would go on about how his youngest son was a disgrace. He was the elder brother and he would protect Genji no matter what. 

Except for this, time Hanzo was ready to make sure that he killed Genji before his drinking habits did. 

Hanzo Shimada was not exactly a party kind of guy. If he had a choice in the matter, he would be back at his apartment with a hot cup of tea and a good book. Instead, he was making sure that his brother didn’t choke on the keg that he was quickly emptying, surrounded by a cheering crowd of other drunk college kids. 

Hanzo, along with Genji, Jesse and Zenyatta were currently living it up on South Padre Island surrounded by thousands of other people looking to drink and have fun during their week off. The trip was a surprise gift from Genji, saying that they needed to “go big or go home” for spring break. 

Hanzo and Zenyatta gazed in a mixture of awe and disgust as Genji took gulp after gulp of cheap beer. By the way Zenyatta had his phone out and up to his ear, it looked as if he was ready to call the emergency services in case his boyfriend went overboard. Fortunately for him, Genji had his fill and wobbled over to the other two. 

“Isn’t this fun?” he asked loudly, obviously a little tipsy.

“Yeah,” Hanzo replied bluntly. “Spending my spring break on a beach surrounded by drunk strangers is my idea of fun.”

“You really should be careful,” added a concerned Zenyatta.

“I-I’m fine,” said Genji as he attempted to stand up straight. Immediately, he started falling to one side. “I’m fine,” he repeated when he landed on the white sand. “I’m fine.”

The two looked at each before looking at the ground. Zenyatta tried his best to contain his laughter, but to no avail, as he giggled at the sight of his drunk boyfriend. Hanzo rolled his eyes.

“Whatever,” said Hanzo. “Jesse, do you want to go for a sw--” Hanzo’s voice trailed off when turned to where the cowboy was previously standing only to find that he was no longer there.

“Genji, where is Jesse?” Hanzo asked, voice laced with worry. 

“I think he’s over there,” Genji replied, still on the ground. He pointed over to a growing crowd that seemed to be drawn to what sounded like music. 

“Oh no,” said Hanzo as he ran over to the crowd, pushing several people away in order to get to the front.

In the middle of the crowd were Jesse and others holding various musical instruments. Hanzo recognized them as the people who played in the mariachi band with Jesse back at King’s Row. It looked like the cowboy managed to find them among the chaos of the never-ending beach party. 

“Hanzo! There you are, pumpkin!” shouted Jesse once he spotted the other man. The cowboy swayed his way over to him, his bright green margarita spilling onto the white sand. “You're just in time.” He went in for a kiss before draping himself over his boyfriend “I found the others from Nuevo Generación and we’re taking req--” Jesse hiccuped. “Requests.”

“Jesse, you're drunk. We need to get you back to the hotel before you get sick.” 

Unfortunately, Jesse wasn’t paying attention. He ran over to one of the musicians, placing his drink on the ground. 

_“¿Te recuerdes “Ay Chabela”, guey?”_ he asked the one with the trumpet. When he nodded, Jesse grinned. _“Órale, guey. ¡Tócala!”_

At that moment, the trumpeter began playing with a loud, joyous sound. The other joined in seconds later, one strumming on his guitar and others playing on their violins. 

Hanzo went to protest but was interrupted by Jesse’s long shout. Hanzo recognized it as what Jesse called a _grito_. It was something he would do mainly for two reasons. One, to get himself hyped up for a song. Second, to show off. Hanzo rolled his eyes and sighed, resigning to watching the show and making sure Jesse didn't vomit in the middle of it. He looked over to the person next to him, asking if there was any beer left in the cooler beside them. The other man threw Hanzo a drink. The Japanese man opened it, took a sip, and smiled as Jesse coyly began to sing. 

_“Al mirar tus lindos ojos y al mirar tus lindas formas, yo me digo..”_ Jesse began to sing. His speech, although slightly slurred, still rang over the noise of the instruments and crowd. He momentarily pulled away from Hanzo to finish the verse. _“¡Ay!”_ He shouted, dramatically placing a hand over his heart. _“Chabela.”_

Some people in the crowd began to whistle and cheer louder, seemingly familiar with the song. A majority of the crowd began clapping in time. Hanzo prayed for death as he downed his drink, immediately reaching for another beer. 

Unfortunately, Hanzo’s drink would join him as Jesse suddenly grabbed his boyfriend, spinning Hanzo around in a drunken dance. _“Y al saber que no me quieres y al saber que me desprecias, yo me digo..”_ A pause. _“¡Ay! Chabela.”_

He continued, _“Cuando paso caminando debajo de tu ventana, te echo un grito: ¡Hey!”_ The music suddenly stopped. The crowd stared in awe as Jesse began to whistle a fairly complicated tune that was something akin to a bird call. When he was done, he quickly grinned before the music continued in full swing. _“¡Chabela!”_

Jesse released Hanzo to allow him to stand with the rest of the crowd. _“Más después sale tu hermano y tu máma y tu pápa y me dicen,”_

Suddenly, Genji appeared behind Hanzo, a beer bottle in one hand and Zenyatta in the other. _“¡No Chabela!”_ he shouted which had Jesse point and acknowledge his sudden singing partner. 

“Wait a minute. Genji?” asked a surprised Hanzo. “What are you doing?”

“Enjoying the show, brother,” he answered, a coy grin spread across his face.

“Who knew Jesse would be able to sing while drunk,” added Zenyatta who also appeared next to Hanzo.

Meanwhile, the rest of _Nuevo Generacion_ joined in for the chorus. _“¡Ay Chabela! ¡Chabela! ¡Chabela! Es el nombre que yo llevo. En mis días y en mis noches si me duermo y me despierto y en mis sueño te contemplo y te digo: ¡ay Chabela!”_

Another one of Jesse’s _gritos_ ripped through the air, cutting through the noise of the music and the crowd. Certain people joined in, a cacophony of yelling and shouting sounding through one part of the beach. 

_“Cuando pasas caminando con tus curvas enseñando, yo me digo: ¡Ay! ¡Chabela!”_

“Isn’t this so romantic, Hanzo? You’re boyfriend’s singing to you in front of a bunch of drunk people,” Genji teased.

“Shut up, Genji,” replied Hanzo.

 _“Después te veo vacilando y con otros coqueteando y me digo,”_ The music suddenly stopped. Jesse quickly ran to up to Hanzo, snaking his arms around his waist. _“Voy, voy, voy muy fufurufo no,”_ he sang with his face contorting into a funny squint. His face returned to normal as he finished the verse. _“Chabela.”_

“Jesse,” Hanzo started. 

_“Más si al fin me hicieras caso y me dieras un abrazo,te dijera,”_ Still holding on to Hanzo, Jesse squeezed his waist. _“Que flaca estas, ¡Chabela!”_ In the background, the musicians laughed. Obviously Jesse said something that amused them. _“Más tu amor es un fracaso, mejor me doy un balazo y te digo: ¡Adiós Chabela!”_ Jesse then released his boyfriend to join the band for the final chorus.

The cowboy climbed on top of a cooler that sat next to the band, stretching out his arms in Hanzo’s direction while they sang. _“¡Ay Chabela! ¡Chabela! ¡Chabela! Es el nombre que yo llevo. En mis días y en mis noches si me duermo y me despierto y en mis sueño te contemplo y te digo…”_ Jesse suddenly jumped off the cooler, sprinting toward Hanzo before dropping to his knees and sliding on the sand as he held out the last note. _“¡Ay Chabela!”_

At first, there was silence. Hanzo only heard the sounds of the ocean waves and the distant music coming from other people’s speakers. Jesse was breathing heavily as he looked up at Hanzo with the most loving eyes. Hanzo went to open his mouth to say something when the massive crowd that had gathered erupted into cheering and whistling.

Hanzo started laughing. He didn’t know if it was because of how Jesse just serenaded him in the middle of South Padre or if it because he was starting to become overwhelmed by the crowd. He felt Jesse grab his hand pulling him down to the sandy ground before their lips met each other in a kiss. The crowd cheered even louder. The two men got up, dusting the sand from their legs. Still holding hands, the two made a run for the hotel. 

“Yeah, Jesse! Get some!” yelled a proud Genji. 

Next to him, Zenyatta rolled his eyes and chuckled. “You know, Genji. If they go up there now, you can’t fulfill your promise of cleaning the cat until we have the room to ourselves tomorrow.” 

Genji looked dumbfounded. Mouth dry and suddenly regretting his life choices, he yelled, “Jesse, wait!”

Too bad the other two were already out of earshot. 

His brother’s master planning, along with their father’s money, landed the boys one of the nicest hotels on the island. It was right by the beach with balconies overlooking the Gulf of Mexico. The room itself contained two queen size beds, a large TV, and a balcony that overlooked the beach. Housekeeping looked to have come by recently as the sheets from the previous nights were replaced with new, clean, fluffy white sheets. Aside from their suitcases containing their belongings, the room was spotless. For now. 

The two men stumbled into the room, hands roaming to parts previously unexplored. They tripped over one of Genji’s shoes which caused them to land on the floor. It wasn’t until that moment that they paused to laugh at their predicament. 

“You’re a ridiculous man, Jesse,” Hanzo whispered.

“You love it,” said Jesse as he scooped Hanzo up into his arms. He pushed himself off the floor before making his way to their bed with his boyfriend in his arms. Jesse dropped him unceremoniously onto the plush mattress. He shot his boyfriend a sly grin before jumping onto the bed, nearly crushing Hanzo.

The two men laughed in between their heated kisses, one of Jesse’s hands trailing down to the seam of Hanzo’s swimming trunks while the other palmed the growing erection underneath. 

“I think someone’s a little excited,” Jesse said in a low, rough voice.

“Are you going to take responsibility, then?” Hanzo asked in the same low voice.

Jesse smirked as he slowly pulled down the offending garment. Hanzo’s hard cock stood at attention and he hissed as it was exposed to the cool air of the hotel. Afterwards, Jesse hopped off of the bed for a moment as he pulled down his own swimming trunks, leaving them both naked and hard before he crawled back in the bed. He spread Hanzo legs, kissing and nipping at his thighs.

“Jesse, I don’t know if we can go...all the way,” Hanzo said, suddenly remembering exactly what being intimate with Jesse entailed.

“Don’t worry, babe. We don’t gotta do anything like that. I’m comfortable with just doing this,” Jesse growled before he licked at his boyfriend’s erection. 

Hanzo gasped. “J-Jesse, don’t tease.”

“As you wish, darlin’,” Jesse cooed. He took Hanzo’s cock in his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down as well as teasing the head with his tongue. He could taste his boyfriend’s precum as he relished in the moans that began to fill the room.

Hanzo noticed how loud he was being. He placed a hand over his mouth as Jesse continued sucking. His other hand was wrapped in Jesse’s messy hair. Hanzo thought about how it was probably his grasp on the other’s hair that was tethering him to the physical world.

Hanzo managed to get Jesse’s attention before he could climax. He blamed the drinks. Alcohol was definitely not helping his stamina at this moment. 

“What is it, babe?” Jesse asked, wondering if Hanzo had changed his mind.

“Together. I want us to cum together,” Hanzo said in between heavy breaths.

Jesse found himself at a loss for words, but suddenly pushed that aside when he realized how beautiful Hanzo looked. His face was flushed and his lips were swollen from earlier. His neck was also peppered with marks that Jesse knew would turn into hickeys. He smiled before climbing on top of his boyfriend so that he straddled his hips. He grabbed both of their erections and gave a soft, but firm tug.

“Jesse!” moaned Hanzo as he pushed up into the touch. “Do that again.”

“You like that, darlin’? God, you’re so beautiful like this. Blushing like a virgin and moaning my name. Say it again, sweetheart. Say my name,” whispered Jesse. He hand was still rubbing their erections together, slowly increasing in pace. 

“Jesse. Jesse. Jesse, please! I’m so close,” Hanzo moaned. “Please, more.”

“I know, baby. I know. I’m almost there.”

Jesse’s hand began to pump their cocks faster as their moans got louder. 

“Ah! Jesse! I’m going to cum,” Hanzo whined.

Jesse nodded, eyes closed as he tried to focus on bringing to the of them to their peak. “Together, baby.”

Hanzo arched his back, calling Jesse’s name as he came. Above him, Jesse bit his lip and growled as their releases coated his hand and Hanzo’s stomach. 

Coming back from the high of their orgasm, Hanzo cupped Jesse’s face and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. Jesse took this as an opportunity to plant more soft kisses on his boyfriend’s face and neck. When their breathing finally returned to a normal rate, Jesse leaned over to grab the tissue box that was resting on the nightstand.

“That was amazing, babe. It felt so good,” Jesse said through his smile.

Hanzo ran a hand through his hair, smiling back. He looked down and blushed at the mess they had made. 

“I could say the same for you,” Hanzo replied, still panting heavily. He smiled when Jesse leaned in to kiss his sweaty forehead. “Shall we get some rest? It’s been a long day.”

“That’s fine by me, darlin’,” Jesse answered. 

They cleaned up and made themselves comfortable in the bed. Jesse played with Hanzo’s hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear in both English and Spanish. Hanzo closed his eyes and fell asleep soon after, feeling loved and safe. 

Hanzo woke up to find that his cowboy was no longer sleeping next to him, the space he occupied in the bed starting to grow cold. The clock on the nightstand read 3:45 am. He sat up to see if Jesse had gone to the bathroom, but only saw the sleeping forms of his brother and Zenyatta in the adjacent bed. Using his phone’s flashlight, he noticed that Jesse’s hat was gone, an item he wouldn’t be caught dead without. Hanzo was about to get wake his brother when he heard the door to the balcony slide open. 

“Oh, sorry,” Jesse whispered. “I didn't mean to wake you. I couldn't sleep so I went out for a smoke, but I forgot my lighter.”

“Don't worry. I just woke up myself,” Hanzo assured him. He grabbed his boyfriend’s lighter from the nightstand before moving over to grab his prosthetic legs. 

Jesse quickly ran over to Hanzo’s bedside. He gently grabbed Hanzo’s hand, pulling the prosthetic leg back down with the other. “Ah, don't worry about getting up, babe. Ya had a long day and ya deserve the rest.” He grabbed the lighter before giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek. “Thanks for the lighter, darlin’.”

Hanzo shook his head. “Oh no you don't. I'm coming out there with you. I may have had a few drink and watched you serenade me in the middle of a beach, but I'm not going to let you disappear into the night,” he said, already done putting on both of his prosthetic legs. 

“Alright, alright,” Jesse sighed. “I ain’t gonna hear any of your complaining about my smoke, though,” he added as he helped Hanzo up.

They made their way to the balcony. Dark, tanned skin was illuminated by the watching full moon as Jesse leaned on the balcony railing, looking out to the Gulf of Mexico, the waves rolling in and out as small groups and couples walked along the beach. Hanzo walked over and copied Jesse’s pose. They stood there in comfortable silence for a few minutes with only the sounds of the beach and Jesse exhaling smoke interrupting that silence. 

“I'm so glad I get to keep you here with me, Hanzo,” Jesse said suddenly, looking over to his boyfriend. 

“As am I,” Hanzo replied.

Jesse laughed. “I can't believe that one night at the concert is what brought us together. Now, here we are, living it up on an island in Texas with your brother, his boyfriend, and a thousand other college kids.”

“I know, it is funny to think back on when I was actually nervous about asking you for that ridiculous selfie and then you had the audacity to use that silly dog face filter. Did you know that I got points added for that picture? My professor actually _liked_ it. She thought it was cute. Oh, but the look on Genji’s face when I finally showed him that picture. He wouldn’t let it go for days.”

“Hey now, you think that’s bad? My dads wouldn’t stop talking about how I looked like a lovestruck fool when you came up to me after the concert,” said Jesse. “The second I saw you in the crowd, I knew I had to find you again so when you showed up I was so happy, babe. People were leaving the concert so fast that I thought I’d never see you again. Like, I never sang so hard like I did that night ever in my life.” Jesse paused to move closer to Hanzo, leaning down to kiss his shoulder where his tattoo started. “You've been good to me, Hanzo. I know it’s kinda fast for me to say this but, this has been one of the best relationships I've ever had.”

Hanzo turned away, trying to hide the blush that came to his face. “Oh, Jesse. I don’t know whether it’s the margaritas talking or the sleep deprivation from the trip over here, but I do not deserve that title.”

“Hm, well that’s too bad, sugar ‘cause I meant everything I said. I love you, Hanzo,” Jesse replied. “I’m a lucky man to have met someone as amazing as you.”

“Jesse, you can't just say those things.”

“But I mean it, sweet pea. Yer smart, talented…” Jesse paused to scooch closer. “Beautiful.”

Hanzo looked away. “Jesse, don’t.”

“But it’s true.”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Hanzo said.

“Then tell me,” Jesse whispered.

“I can’t. Not yet. Not here.” insisted Hanzo, his voice cracking.

“Babe, it’s almost been half a year since we’ve started dating and I’ve never even heard you mention your own family other than your brother,” Jesse said. 

“It’s for a reason,” Hanzo muttered under his breath.

“And what’s that supposed to mean? Darlin’, do they even _know_ about us?” Jesse was starting to get angry, his voice was slowly rising in volume.

“Jesse, stop!” Hanzo’s voice ripped through the tensing atmosphere. 

It was then that Jesse took notice at the tears forming in the corners of Hanzo’s eyes. His heart fell as he realized how much of a jerk he was being. Here he was pushing to talk about something that Hanzo was clearly uncomfortable with. 

“Hanzo, sweetheart, I didn’t mea--”

“I know you want to know more about me, Jesse, but there are just some things I can’t tell you yet,” Hanzo interrupted, his voice cracking. “I...I don’t want to dwell on this. We’re here to enjoy ourselves. Can we just..forget about our families, about our lives outside of this island?”

Jesse sighed. “Yeah, babe. I’m sorry.”

Hanzo leaned in for a kiss. “I forgive you, _koishii._ ”

“Do my ears deceive me? Was that a pet name?” Jesse teased, nuzzling Hanzo’s neck and peppering it with kisses.

Hanzo did his best to keep in his laugh. “I can call you other, less flattering names if you so desire,” 

“Nah, I like this side of you better,” Jesse replied, taking Hanzo’s hand to lead them to the railing of the balcony.

The two men pulled each other close, Hanzo snuggled into Jesse’s neck where he reveled in the rough feeling of Jesse’s growing beard. He placed a chaste kiss on one of the hickeys that he left in the wake of their passion from earlier. 

Hanzo thought about how warm it felt to stand in Jesse’s arms. He looked out into the horizon before looking up at the full moon that loomed over them. He could tell Jesse what was on his mind. It had only been a week since that fateful phone call with his father discussing his future as head of their clan. However, Hanzo felt a surge of doubt about how his boyfriend would react to it. He would tell Jesse about what awaited him back in Japan when he was ready. 

For the first time in a long time, Hanzo felt like he was free. Here with Jesse, he isn’t worried about grades or the family business. Strangely enough, Genji turned out to the be right. “Go big or go home,” he remembered his brother say. Hanzo thought long and hard about breaking the silence and to tell Jesse everything, but he determined the moment to precious to break with his morbid backstory. Hanzo instead pulled himself closer into Jesse’s warm body, taking in the scent of cinnamon and smoke and listening to the waves and the sounds of late night groups that were also here to get away from it all.

Inside, Genji was sitting up in bed, looking at Hanzo and Jesse through the open door. He sighed as Zenyatta rolled over, placing a hand on Genji’s shoulder to signal that he was also awake. Genji quickly puts a finger to his lips before pointing at the balcony. Zenyatta sat up to see what Genji was on about before he nodded.

“Is something troubling you?” Zenyatta asked in a low voice, placing his head in Genji’s lap.

“No, I'm just thinking,” Genji replied in the same hushed tone. “Hanzo and Jesse are having a moment. Something about being lucky to have each other,” he added. He turned to look down at Zenyatta. “Like how I’m lucky to have you.”

The other man smiled, his face flushing in the darkness of their hotel room. “Oh hush, Genji,” he responded playfully. “I know that Hanzo and Jesse talking isn’t the only reason you’re awake.”

Genji turned away, running a hand through his bright green hair. “Father has been putting a lot of pressure on Hanzo lately. He’s been calling him more and berating him about his future, his education.” Genji paused. “Other things.”

“Surely, your father does not only do that Hanzo. Does he?” Zenyatta asked.

“I'm the youngest so I can get away with things like this.” He first gestured to his hair and then to the piercing that graced his belly button and then back up to the piercing on his tongue. 

Zenyatta nodded solemnly. “I see. Does he know about us?”

“Father doesn't need to know and honestly he probably doesn't care about us. It’s Hanzo that has to marry in the end,” Genji replied.

The way Genji looked away at the mention of marriage made Zenyatta realize something. “Jesse still doesn't know.” 

Genji sighed. “No, not yet.” He shifted around, putting his head in his hands. “I just hope father doesn’t find out about them because if he does, they don’t stand a chance. If Jesse finds out about the arranged marriage, it’ll destroy him -- _them._ ” He put in his head in his hands. “It’s not fair.” 

“He has to tell Jesse sooner or later,” Zenyatta said. “It’s not good for him to keep such a thing hidden from his partner.” He grabbed the other’s hand and gripped it tight. “You have practically taken yourself away from your family’s influence. Hanzo can do the same.”

“I know, Zenyatta, but I can’t force Hanzo to do anything,” he said, leaning over to kiss the hand that held his. “However, I'm his brother and I will support him no matter what. The important thing is that we’re here to get away from everything for a week. Tomorrow, they’ll be out there having fun, even if I have to force it out of Hanzo.” Genji paused to look at Zenyatta before smirking. “And I’ll be sure to make good of that promise I made you.” 

“I look forward to it,” Zenyatta purred. “I'm also excited about going to the beach again and ‘turning up’ as you like to say.”

There was a pause as Genji looked at him with a confused look.

“Zenyatta, that was adorable.”

The two went back to sleep soon after, Genji wrapping his arms around Zenyatta in a tight embrace. 

The world went silent for the rest of the night. In his mind, Genji cursed the family business, his father, and cursed how short their break was. Hanzo deserved better than all of this. He deserved to be happy with Jesse like how he was happy with Zenyatta.

Finally, with the sound of Zenyatta’s sleeping peacefully beside him, Genji closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Outside, Jesse and Hanzo looked out toward the stars, both content being in the other’s presence. However, deep down, Hanzo knew that he couldn’t keep his secrets from Jesse forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unchained_Silver) for plotting with me. 
> 
> Sorry, Tsol. :3
> 
> Ask me stuff about the AU on my [tumblr](http://acrxphxbia.tumblr.com/).


End file.
